


Smoldering - Obey Me

by Wingedeyelinermaiven



Series: Devildom Consort Series [9]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, F/M/M/M/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedeyelinermaiven/pseuds/Wingedeyelinermaiven
Summary: Long one shot with some much needed orgy fun.  Please check the tags!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Devildom Consort Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040346
Comments: 45
Kudos: 322





	Smoldering - Obey Me

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you all for taking the time to read my fiction! I love what I do and I love sharing that love with all of you! I hope you enjoy this lengthy one shot! 
> 
> Thank you to all my friends who've been so supportive. This story was meant to be something else entirely, but, as with most of my writing, the characters decided it would be something else entirely. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it, and it helps pass this quarantine at least for a bit. 
> 
> This story takes place after Heated, so just in case you haven't read that, I would suggest it and the first, Heat, before you read this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**_Smoldering_ **

****

****

Diavolo watched as Rosa seemed to walk a little more gingerly than she usually did. She looked as if she was trying to avoid injuring an already painful wound. He frowned, wondering if perhaps someone had hurt her. As she came closer, the scent of both Lucifer and Leviathan hit his senses. She’d been hurt, yes, but it was clearly during lovemaking. No wonder the girl wasn’t talking about it. He inwardly smiled at her. She looked satisfied, despite being in pain. 

He’d often wondered how she would handle that aspect of the demonic lovers she took up. Diavolo was not going to bring it up, but he supposed he should, after all, she was a student. He cleared his throat, drawing her attention. Her lips were kissed bruised, but otherwise her face was flawless. He liked looking at her, her face was expressive, with eyes that noticed more than they let on. 

Diavolo remembered the kiss he’d given her during the Gala they’d held for the students as a celebration of their inflow of new students. He’d been drunk, but not beyond his senses that he didn’t recall the softness of her lips. She’d been startled and terrified to push at him. He’d often wondered how she would have behaved if his title had not come into play. 

The gala happened a few weeks ago. She’d imported some liquor from Earth, and because the House did not allow its students any alcohol in the building, for the exception of the Lords, the liquor had come to Diavolo’s palace instead. She’d been dressed in a startling black and bronze dress, she’d been covered from the neck down, but he’d recalled how beautiful she’d looked. Her beauty had the understated brilliance of a pearl, he had mused that day. 

She’d conceded to share some of the alcohol she’d purchased, after she checked on the preparations for the gala. She’d been a part of the committee who helped organize the event, and as one of the eldest students, she took it upon herself with a few others to make sure that the event went on without a hitch. He’d been curious while she was gone and had ended up drinking all three of her bottles without thinking twice about it. 

Rosa returned startled by the realization, and he, had promised her he was fine, at least it had been so at the time. By the time the gala started, he was feeling the effects, and he knew Rosa had noticed. Having the woman dote on him had not been unwelcomed, though he had found it amusing Lucifer had been quietly furious at the attention he was getting from Rosa. After seeing that, he figured it would be fun to ruffle his friend’s feathers further and leaned in and kissed Rosa. 

What he had not counted on was enjoying it quite so much, even if the lady had been more startled than responsive. He hadn’t kissed her for long before Lucifer had all but pulled him away. Rosa had blushed profusely, as it happened in the ballroom. Diavolo had heard the whispered the next day, but as such things go; when they involve him, rumors died a swift death. 

Now looking at the woman again, her allure had all but doubled, perhaps it was his baser instinct that was triggered by the obvious claim other demons had on her. Her brown eyes were searching his gold ones, looking up at him with a curious expression.

“Are you alright? Were they too rough?” he asked as politely as one could ask a question that intimate. 

Rosa blinked and sputtered before responding, “Err, I, err, yes, well, um, they were, that is, they didn’t hurt me without consent?” she hedged with a wince, trying her best not to be lewd with the Prince. 

Diavolo gave her a lopsided grin and said with amusement, “I never took you for one who liked being hurt during sex.” This was intriguing to him. He supposed her usually calm and friendly nature was merely one aspect of her personality. If he was honest, he had not thought her desires were going to be much different. He figured she would be the kind of lover who wanted passion in a careful way. Pleasant kisses, hot embraces but not pain. Now she was getting intriguing. 

Rosa let out a breath, “I, um, err, it’s not exactly planned, we just…get carried away,” she muddled through that sentence with a great deal of difficulty. If this were Lucifer or her friends, she could talk through it, including favorite positions but talking to Diavolo about such things was not on her list of comfortable conversations to have with royalty. 

Diavolo noticed her discomfort and stated, “If it makes you less uncomfortable, I can tell you there is not much you can say that would startle me. You are in a relationship with seven of my Lords’, Rosa,” he said with a candor she oftentimes admired. She did like he was straightforward. He was far easier to converse with than Lucifer because of that specific trait. 

“Okay, well, can I be completely honest?” she asked, though they were still in the antechamber of his office. He motioned her to go into her office, which she did without further invitation. Once inside, Diavolo closed his door. 

“Go ahead, Rosa,” he said with a small smirk. 

“I have no idea why you are interested in my sex life, though I guess my limping around would cause some alarm,” she laughed some. 

“I was concerned you’d been hurt without permission,” he supplied as he took a seat on the opposite chair before his desk. He wanted the conversation to be less formal so he thought it best to sit closer. 

“Thank you for your concern, but no, Lu would never hurt me like that, nor would Leviathan,” she answered kindly. As Rosa had come awake, she’d found herself wrapped up in the embrace of two demons. Of course, her back was toward Lucifer who had an arm around her waist and chest. Leviathan’s face was resting by hers, his tail wrapped around one of her legs. She should have been uncomfortable, but she’d felt fantastic. 

She’d noted that Leviathan was covered in bruising, some scratches and dried blood, but he otherwise looked fine. She wasn’t certain what happened after she fell asleep, but clearly the two demons had it out. 

Her attention came back to Diavolo as she added, “though I hadn’t expected Leviathan to be that much in control, to be honest, but I didn’t know much about him in that regard. I have no idea what these heat cycles really do,” she said with a small frown.

“It is meant for us to…breed, Rosa,” he stated slowly, looking at her expression remain the same. She had clearly gathered that much throughout the weeks of her going through these cycles with the Lords. 

“I gathered that, but I don’t understand what triggers them, what controls the length of the cycle, what the fuck we can do to keep them from accosting a student,” she said with a wince. 

“Well, as their consort they should be coming to you, Rosa,” he said with a frown.

“Therein lies the problem. They _don’t_ want to come to me because they fear hurting me. Which, I’m sure you agree, defeats the purpose of having me around,” she laughed some as she shook her head. 

“I doubt your purpose in their mind is as simple as your charms, Rosa,” he said with a chuckle of his own. 

She outright laughed, “Oh you mean other than sassing them so much the students wonder if I have a death wish?”

“Yes, that’s what I mean,” he laughed with her. Her laughter triggered the memories of going to Earth with her and Satan. The memories of how blissfully happy she’d been back home, and then the evening where he’d heard her cries of pleasure as Satan took her. Her keening moans still haunted his dreams at times. Her pleas for him to continue, for him to take her harder; he looked away from her too keep the thoughts from coming again. 

Satan had thought him unaffected, figuring that he as Prince had plenty of women and Demons to warm his bed at his desire. Diavolo supposed that could be the case; but the duplicitous nature of his own kind did dampen the experience some, and women in general could not get passed what he was, and if they did, it was only because of his title. 

Rosa shook her head, bring his attention back to the present, “If there is any help you can give me with the cycles, I’d appreciate it. They’re all decidedly mum about it like it’s some dirty secret, though I’m assuming they’re not necessarily proud of their body’s basic instincts,” she said with a solemn expression. 

“Perhaps they care about your opinion of them, and dread the loss of any respect?”

“Yeah, I’ve seen Mammon get into a fist fight with Leviathan over a chip, I am sure loss of respect isn’t factoring in,” she replied glibly making Diavolo laugh outright. 

Rosa grinned as Diavolo lost it from her sentence, “I have other examples if you care to hear them?” she asked when his laughter eased, causing him to laugh all over again. 

“The length of the cycle depends on the amount of time they denied their previous one, so, Lucifer’s was three days, meaning that is how long he held out the last time. Leviathan’s was much shorter since he apparently indulged faster the last time,” Diavolo supplied with a grin. He’d stopped laughing long enough to start answering her questions. Her eyes were full of mischief and naughty amusement and he could not say he disliked that expression on her face. 

“Wow, okay, that’s useful, so I can figure it out by that, assuming they tell me the fucking truth,” she muttered in annoyance. She then looked to Diavolo and said, “Do you have the cycle too, or are they different for you because of your lineage?” she asked with curiosity. 

Diavolo blinked, he hadn’t thought about his own cycles in nearly a year. He frowned as he came to his feet and walked over to a calendar he kept on his desk. Rosa watched him as he concentrated on what he was doing, looking over several pages before looking up at her, “I, I am do for one soon, actually,” he hedged, not having thought about it or planned accordingly.

“Err, um, how long did you wait the last time?” she asked quietly, a blush on her face because she knew the question was intimate enough.

“I did not indulge, I was far too busy and fought it because of my commitments,” he said solemnly.

“Which means it’ll be how long?” she asked with a look of concern.

“A weeklong,” he stated quietly. He was shocked he’d missed the signs, but he supposed he truly was that busy. He looked at the young woman sitting before him just as she cursed.

“Oh shit,” she muttered before covering her mouth both from the shock of the time and because she’d cursed in front of the Prince. 

He smiled some and said, “I think it’s appropriate for the situation, luckily I do not have many women who attend me here in the Palace so I should be fine to confine myself,” he said gingerly.

“Does that mean I should probably do something else whenever it, err, comes?” she asked gingerly.

“Yes, I think it best, for your safety, and because, I am sure you do not wish to sate me,” he said quietly. He knew very well she didn’t see him as a sexual prospect. It was strange, women usually had some sort of lustful reaction to him, but it was not that she seemed immune, it seemed as her self-discipline did not allow her to go in directions that simply would not do. 

His phrasing made her blink, there was no mention of his not wanting to fuck her senseless. It was because he figured she didn’t want anything to do with him. That was strange, she was always under the impression he didn’t look at her like that because of all the fear she carried with her, and because of her far less ostentatious beauty. She nodded and came to her feet, “Thank you for explaining this to me, I think the Lords’ and I need to have a conversation tonight,” she said kindly. 

Diavolo nodded absentmindedly, trying to figure out what he could do. Rosa was out the door before he shook out of his reverie. He needed to speak with Barbatos immediately. 

Rosa returned to the House, smiling as she heard the usual chaos of students laughing and talking about projects, exams, cute demons. She chuckled as she heard Mammon arguing with Satan about Africa being a continent, not a country. As she walked into their media room, she could tell from Mammon’s face that he knew this very well, but he liked fucking with Satan. She noticed Belphegor napping on the floor by the fire, Beel was sitting beside him by the coffee table, eating a snack of some kind. He gave her a bright smile when he noticed her. 

Lucifer looked up from his book and gave her that little sexy smile she’d come to expect whenever their eyes met. She smiled in return before she shook her head, “We have some conversations to be had, because I need some answers.”

Mammon stopped arguing with Satan and blinked, “Is this a relationship conversation?”

“What, no!” she laughed blowing Mammon a kiss. He blushed profusely but then grinned.

“Oh, okay!” he laughed as she shook his head. 

“I had a conversation with the Prince about some information I probably should have considering this seems like it’s going to be an ongoing issue while you are all going through your cycles,” she started, Beel shoved Belphegor awake, hard. Belphegor startled but came awake. 

Lucifer set his book down and frowned, “What did he tell you?”

“The length of your cycle is completely dependent on how long you waited out to sate your lusts the last time. Now, I need to know, my darlings, so that this can be at least anticipated,” she said with a sigh but a kind expression. 

“So, does…does that mean Leviathan didn’t hold out that long?” Mammon asked incredulously. 

“Yes, hon, that’s what it means, so, what about you?” she asked Mammon pointedly. 

“I, err, lasted a day or so,” he offered quietly. 

Satan smirked, “I didn’t fight it at all, so mine shouldn’t be too long, a few hours perhaps?” he said with a look of contentment. 

Asmo laughed, “Need you ask?”

Rosa laughed, “No, Asmo, I think I know without you,” she teased before looking at the twins who blushed at the same time. 

“I lasted five days, I mostly slept through it,” Belphegor stated with a grimace, making Rosa wince as well. 

“Oh shit, well, I mean, I guess it’s a great thing you can sleep deeply enough that it won’t bother you,” she said kindly before turning to Beelzebub who shook his head and said, “I, err, lasted about the same, as you well know we are connected so…,” he trailed off blushing madly. 

“Oh, okay”, she nodded before turning back to Lucifer whose eyes had at first been filled with concern but now seemed to have relaxed after knowing what information she was truly after. He was please to have the information as well, it would make it easier to protect the students from his brothers. 

“I, err, need to speak with you in private too, Lu,” she said kindly as she walked toward him. Lucifer came to his feet and motioned for her to precede him. They were headed toward his bedroom, at least, that’s where he wanted her. She turned back to look at him as he motioned to head to his bedroom. They made their way to it quickly; Lucifer opened the door for her and let her in. 

“What is it, beloved?” he asked with concern.

“Diavolo has a cycle coming too, the conversation made me ask, and, Lu, it’s going to take a week,” she said softly. 

“I’d forgotten, but you are correct, you will be avoiding the palace,” he said with finality.

“That’s the plan, handsome. He suggested it himself as well,” she added, Lucifer had tensed at the information, the tell was subtle, but she knew it. 

He gave her a small, knowing smile, “That obvious is it?”

“To me it is, but I stare at you quite a bit so I notice,” she teased as she laughed. 

Lucifer blushed and looked away from her, “Now that you tell me this-I cannot lie to you, I know, and it pleases me, this inability of yours to keep your eyes off me, that’s where they belong,” he stated as he pulled her to him by her left arm. 

She smiled as he pulled her flush against his body, he at the same time shifted into his demon form, having learned her preference for it, he’d stopped shifting back often. It was who they really were, Rosa had said to Lucifer in bed one night. Something about her desire to see him as he really was had stripped him bare that night. He’d spoken of things he’d not told another living soul. She’d listened, that was all he needed from her. She did not give her opinion unless he’d asked for it; it was priceless to him. She did not always agree with him, he liked that best. 

Rosa smiled as she noticed his wings unfurl, “There he is,” she said softly as she embraced him, burying her face in his neck, “There’s no need to be jealous, _mi Rey,_ ” she said gently. 

“Do not think his casual demeanor means he sees you as nothing more than my consort, beloved. He wants you, I can tell,” Lucifer whispered as he began to undress her, her hands on him doing the same. They began to kiss as they spoke. 

“I don’t,” she hissed as bit into her neck hard enough to leave a mark, “I don’t think he…”

“It was not a suggestion, my rose, now step out of your skirt,” Lucifer whispered into her mouth as he undid her bra. She was almost nude, while he still had layers of clothing. He smiled as she stood bare before him, he picked her up and sat her on one of his side tables as he devoured her mouth with his, undressing the rest of the way. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Rosa insisted as she purred out at the feel of his bare skin. She lived for feel of his flesh against her own. It was often time enough to get her excited, though thoughts of him alone would do that on the best of days. 

“It does, if he cannot be contained in that palace he will come for you, and he cannot have you,” he growled out ferally as he gripped her hair with both hands after stepping out of his trousers and shoes. 

Rosa hissed in pain, but her hands quickly went to his horns and pulled him closer, “I have you, he won’t get me,” her heated whisper made his wings shudder. The possessive, primitive part of him hummed with pleasure at her relying on him to protect her, trusting him to do it, he was ravenous with lust and he would make sure she was far too spent to move from his bed. 

Diavolo was in his office, writing some memos dictating some instructions so that while he was indisposed, Barbatos and Lucifer would not struggle. He was halfway through his stack of paperwork when he felt the first stirrings of his estrus cycle. He breathed through it, as he was accustomed to. He was a disciplined Demon, he after all would one day be King, so he could not very well let his baser instincts overtake him. He finished the stack of papers and set them outside his office for Barbatos to take up when he woke in the morning. 

He was about to head to his bedroom when he noticed Rosa’s bookbag. After their talk earlier that day she must have left immediately and forgotten it. He walked closer to it, even though everything within him was telling him to step away. Its scent had tickled his nose, up until he was close to it. As soon as he picked it up, her scent intensified, making him purr. He headed toward his bedroom, still carrying it, not sure why he didn’t set it down, but he couldn’t very well leave it there, could he? She would not be coming by the Palace anytime soon because of his estrus cycle. 

He arrived at the double doors of his massive room and stepped in, closing and locking them. He set the bag down on his bed as he went about undressing. He would not need the uniform for the rest of the week, he was pleased to know. His eyes kept straying to the bag, he was down to his trousers, barefoot as well. Diavolo made his way to the bed and opened her bag, she had a sweater in the main portion of her book bag. As he removed it from the bag, her heady scent filled his nostrils. His eyes rolled back from need. He set the sweater aside, moving away from it and the bed; he could not indulge in that. If he did, it could not be helped, he would go seek her out, he knew this. 

Diavolo proceeded into his bathroom, ready to take a shower to ease the tension, hoping it, or anything other than indulging in the object of his fixation, would ease his lust. It was slowly growing, ebbing less with each passing lustful memory. Recalling her cries of pleasure, the lustful way she looked at Lucifer when she thought nobody was looking, or hell, when she simply did not care. Oh, Diavolo purred, to have a woman look at him with desire, and open invitation like that. He did not doubt what he felt now, was what Lucifer felt every time he met eyes with her, every time he knew what would come of those stolen looks. 

The need to possess grew with each though, the shower was long forgotten. He should be able to lure her, after all, she would not be in the Devildom had he not met her first. He recalled her appreciation of him when they’d met. Her bright energy had caught his breath the first time they spoke. 

His demonic form emerged before he summoned it; deep down he knew what he had to do. Certainly, he could take a Demon female, but no, he wanted Rosa. Lucifer would simply have to get comfortable with the idea. He stretched out his wings as he made up his mind, walking toward the large balcony he opened the gilded glass doors, walking briskly before taking flight into the dark of the night. 

Rosa steadied her breathing as much as she could, “Fuck, Lu,” she panted. She didn’t understand how it got better. Sex always plateaued for her; it was inevitable. Sex with Lucifer didn’t get the memo. The more he gave her, the more she craved, she could probably classify that as an addiction, Rosa mused. She laughed some, drawing his attention, though he too was enjoying the euphoric feeling of an orgasm. 

“What is it, beloved?” he asked, his voice languid as he laid on his stomach, his eyes regarding her with light amusement. 

“I think I may be addicted to you,” she said with such sincerity Lucifer burst out laughing. 

“How did you come to this conclusion, my rose?” he asked, Lucifer’s eyes were lit up with amusement. The things she would say sometimes caught him completely off guard and endeared her to him all at once. 

“The sex continues to get better, and the more we have it, the more I want it; that’s kinda the quintessential requirement for addiction, _mi Rey_ , I’m officially addicted to your body, congratulations, an acceptance speech is in order,” she said glibly, looking over at him with joy filled eyes. 

Lucifer moved onto his side, facing her as he laughed, “Oh, an acceptance speech?”

“Yes, I mean, you have me addicted to your dick, I’d say that’s a feat within itself,” she laughed while covering her face. 

Lucifer grinned, “Very well, how should I start?”

“Okay, well first, you have to thank the Academy for bestowing this honor on you, and you take it from there,” she laughed, she honestly could not believe he was being so playful with her. Yet, it endeared him to her more. The moments where he was relaxed and could be himself were the moments, she treasured the most. 

Lucifer grinned and said, “I would like to thank the Academy for bringing you to me, though at first you wanted to smother me with a pillow,” she chortled at this but he continued, “I would like to thank you, for being able to take all of me from the first moment we made love, and have given yourself to me, I am inclined to make you come hard enough to cramp up,” at her purr of delight he continued with a smirk, “I would like to thank Diavolo for convincing you to stay, otherwise you would not be in this bed, and I would not be making this ridiculous speech, though, seeing you laugh, is worth it,” he finished the last, his eyes were tender on hers, and Rosa felt as if there was not enough air in the room to breathe. 

“I love you, my rose,” he whispered as he rested his brow on Rosa’s. 

Rosa closed her eyes, taking in what she considered the perfect moment. “I love you too, Lu,” she whispered in return. 

Her stomach chose to break the mood with its grumbling, making her laugh, “I, err, didn’t eat dinner, I forgot,” she smirked. 

“Let us go get you something to eat then, get dressed, beloved,” he instructed as he too came to his feet and began to dress. 

A few minutes later, they were on their way down the corridors to the kitchen, most of the students were awake, the brothers seemed to have retired to their respective room, Lucifer had told her, though she was just glad she wasn’t going to be seen freshly fucked out of her mind. Though she supposed that’s exactly what she looked like. 

Their food consisted of whatever they’d managed to wrangle from Beelzebub who was the only one who was up and about in the common rooms. “I was going to eat that,” Beel pouted some. 

Lucifer frowned, “You ate everything else; Rosa and I need to eat too. Now, behave and go back to bed, you can eat breakfast in the morning at the café,” he suggested to his brother. 

Beelzebub went to bed, trudging down the hallway. Rosa sighed, “I feel bad now.”

“Do not, he knows better, come along, my darling, make your dinner,” he said kindly as she began to take out bread to make some chicken sandwiches.

“Honestly I’m so glad you came along with me because there’s no way I would have been able to stop him from eating all that before I could take it from him,” she laughed. 

“That is when that pact comes in handy, darling,” he said with a smirk. 

“I hate using it, it honestly gives me a queer feeling in my stomach, not because of the magic, just because I hate that it forces you all to do as I bid, and that’s gross to me, I’m not going to lie,” she sighed as she made her sandwich. 

“Listen to me,” he took her face in his right hand, “If you are in need, I do not care how the ethical connotations of the pact affect you; you call me. Do you understand?” his voice was back to business in the beat of a heartbeat. 

“Yes, Lucifer,” she said with a slight nod before he leaned in and kissed her lips gently. 

“Good girl,” he said as she handed him a sandwich. “Make yours first, I can wait…”

“Nah, see, I can’t do that, I do this my way, and I give you a sandwich first because that’s just common courtesy where I am from, you never eat before you feed others, it’s a thing, it’s not gonna change,” she said with a smirk as she finished up her own sandwich. 

Before Lucifer could speak again, he felt the environment around them shift, the fire in the kitchen snuffed out. Rosa took in a breath, as the room was swallowed in darkness. She felt gloved hands take her, and pull her close, Lucifer’s scent enveloped her. 

“Lu, what,” she whispered. 

“I told you, do not mistake his kindness for lack of interest,” he growled, his eyes began to glow in the darkness, she felt his hands grow into claws as he pulled her tight to him. 

“Lu, oh fuck, what,” she heard a trilling sound, she took in a deep breath, she knew that sound, Lucifer had made it when he’d jumped her in the kitchen.

Before she could speak again, Lucifer spoke out, his voice cold as he spoke out, “No, you may not have her,” Rosa wrapped her arms around his chest, mindful of his wings. There was nowhere she could go; it was so dark she couldn’t see Lucifer and she was in his arms.

“What do I do,” she breathed out. 

“You stay with me, do you understand, you do not move from me,” he instructed, his eyes already trained on Diavolo. She couldn’t see how close he was, and it was best that way. 

She nodded but she wasn’t sure how she would do that since she had no idea where he was, she could hear the sound of his purr like growl, but it resounded around the room, so she wasn’t sure where it was coming from. 

“You will really fight me to keep her from me, and you think to win?” Diavolo asked with a voice Rosa hardly recognized. There was a darkness to it, a forbidden allure, and it scared the living hell out of her. 

Lucifer’s chuckle was dark, with no humor, “There is a reason you wanted me indebted to you, Diavolo, and not the other way around; you seem to forget I know this, and now she knows it as well,” there was an almost coy quality to Lucifer’s taunt, Rosa realized. 

“Feeling bold because you were between her legs a few minutes ago, false bravado never suited you, Lucifer,” Diavolo’s tone was casual now, but it was not in the same way she’d heard it before. 

“I plan on being between her thighs for the rest of the evening, so I suggest you look for your conquest elsewhere. You will exert more energy fighting us off, than you will have left to do anything with any female,” Lucifer said coldly. 

“Yeah, so fuck off,” Mammon called out in the darkness. 

Rosa’s eyes grew as she heard footsteps then.

“You cannot have her, she is _ours,_ ” Leviathan hissed, Rosa could hear the sliding of his tail. 

Diavolo’s roar shook her to her core, she had not expected it, before she knew what was going on, Lucifer had tossed her back behind him, she felt caught in someone’s arms before passed off to Asmodeus, and she knew it was him because of his scent. 

“Asmo!” she cried out as she embraced him. 

“It’s okay, baby, we’ve got you,” he said tenderly. 

“I don’t know what the fuck is going on,” she whispered. 

“It’s best that you , my diamond, come with me, Lucifer wants you in his room since it’s warded,” he pulled her along in the darkness. 

“Asmo, this came out of nowhere,” she whispered breathlessly. 

Asmodeus shook his head, “Lucifer sent us a text earlier tonight, I think you may have dozed off after sex,” he stated matter-of-factly, though Rosa was far too accustomed to Asmodeus being aware of her sex life to be shaken by it. 

“He told us what you’d said, and we agreed that he may come after you, so we pretended to be in our rooms, when well, we were, but we were waiting for this to happen, darling,” he said as he pulled her along, and into Lucifer’s bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. 

“But does that mean the others are fighting him?!” she cried in sheer panic. 

He nodded to her; the lights were not affected in that room so they could see each other. “Baby, what part of you belong to us do you not understand?” he asked with a kind smile on his face. 

“I just don’t want any of you to get hurt,” she burst into tears then, the sheer thought of it was breaking her heart, and she wasn’t sure what else to do. 

Asmo ate up the space between them in seconds embracing her, “No, no, honey, your care is not something we take lightly, and you aren’t Diavolo’s to play with, you’re ours, and we guard what is our jealously,” he said as he moved her to the sofa to sit her down. She was a bundle of nerves, and the fact that she was so concerned about well being was endearing. He would need to tell his brothers afterward. She who was ready to have an argument if it was something she believed in, hated the idea of their fighting for her, he couldn’t fathom it. 

Mammon was kneeling on the dining room floor from the exertion. Lucifer was still on his feet, though one of his wings was dislocated now, he was bleeding from various places, just like Mammon, but they were both still up. Beel was also still on his feet, Satan standing beside him, all of them bloodied with their clothing practically torn off. 

Diavolo was standing between them all, also with a dislocated wing, various gashes around his torso and face, “Give her to me, I will return her when I am done.”

“Fuck off,” Mammon growled coming to his feet, his wings were just fine, and he had more than enough anger left. He didn’t give a single fuck who Diavolo was, nobody took what was theirs; it wasn’t a debate. 

Lucifer huffed, “You aren’t going to win, you need to go seek someone else to fuck,” he felt no pain now. The very idea that he would hand Rosa over, the insult of thinking that his agreement with Diavolo would ever apply to his heart of hearts. Diavolo was deranged with the lust induced hunt. 

Diavolo smiled, “I can do this all night, Lucifer, and tomorrow as well, you cannot, and she cannot stay in that room forever,” he shook his horned head and said, “Sooner or later, you will let your guard down, and I will spend the rest of my heat taking her.”

“Over your dead body,” said Satan coldly. 

Diavolo grinned, “I’ll allow your threats because you are attempting to defend your mate, boy, but make no mistake, I will snap you in half if you talk to me like that again,” his voice had lost all trace of its humor. 

“We aren’t going to let you take her, you know this, leave, you are also endangering the students with all this, how will the other realms appreciate that?” asked Beelzebub curtly. His patience was running thin, and his only desire was to keep his mate safe. 

Diavolo growled heavily, “I need her with me.”

“You aren’t getting her,” said Lucifer coldly, he shook his dislocated wing, letting the joint slip back into place. There was one difference between Diavolo and himself, and that was he’d fought in a war before, Diavolo had not. Lucifer could fight with injuries, Diavolo was not battle hardened and all of they were. 

Diavolo must have sensed something in Lucifer, because he seemed to disappear from the room altogether, Lucifer could sense he was gone, but the darkness he’d cast the room in dissipated slowly. 

None of them relaxed as the darkness faded, Mammon was the first to speak, “Fuck, Lucifer if you hadn’t said anything… “ Mammon had planned on going out to a get-together that night, but after Lucifer’s text, he’d opted to stay in. Rosa was precious to them all, they got along when she was around. She didn’t even have to do anything. He wouldn’t have her go to anyone else. 

“You may not have been here,” Lucifer sighed out, “Thank you.”

“Why the fuck are you thanking me? She belongs to me too, or did you forget that? I don’t give a fuck who he is; she doesn’t touch what’s _mine,”_ Mammon growled. 

Satan sighed, “You know what, let’s not argue, yes, I know I’m the one saying it, but, I just want to see her, she was scared witless earlier, I need to see her,” he admitted as he headed toward Lucifer’s room. 

Beelzebub sighed, “I want to see her too, she was so frightened, Belphie and Leviathan made sure the students stayed in their rooms, should they stop now?”

Lucifer gave a nod as Mammon started to call them. He too was headed toward his room, he needed to see her as well. They all convened by Lucifer’s bedroom door, he unlocked it and walked in, the others following him. Asmo bade them silent with a finger over his lips, she was asleep on his bed, her face tear stricken. 

“She cried herself to sleep, she was scare for _you,_ ” Asmodeus whispered to them all. 

Mammon frowned, “For _us,_ he was ready to take _her_!” he whispered back harshly. 

Asmodeus shook his head, “She was scared for all of you, it took an effort to keep her in here,” he said as he gently caressed Rosa’s hair, a tender expression on his face. 

Beelzebub was the first to move toward the bed, shifting out of his demon form, he moved to lay behind her curling his body around hers. 

They each shifted out of their demonic form, even Lucifer, simply for the room. They all too a spot around her, touching her gently in some way. Lucifer was facing her, looking at her face, wishing to caress her, but concerned he would wake her. She looked so small among them all, delicate in her own way. Sleep came for him, claiming him, his last thought was of her. 

Rosa woke up slowly, feeling enveloped in heat, it was nice. She sighed out, opening her eyes slowly she noticed Lucifer was laying before her, she could have sworn it was just another morning, until she noticed the blood on him. She came alert in a fraction of a second. She didn’t move as she looked around. They were all laying around her, some in worse shape than the others, her heart broke. The tears came again, before she could stop them. This wasn’t supposed to happen, not over a cycle, not over her. Her shuddered breath must have woken Lucifer because he touched her face gently, drawing her attention to his face.

“I would never let him take you,” he whispered to her, and then added, “ _We_ would never let him lay a finger on you.”

“He learned yesterday, baby girl,” came from behind her, also in a whisper but with a hint of amusement. 

She smirked some, recognizing Beel as she whispered, “He gon’ learn tooh-day,” she teased gently.

“He did,” Beel nuzzled her hair, his left arm draping over her waist. 

“Hey, I helped,” Mammon whispered sleepily.

“I know you did, baby, you’re also bloodied up, this hurts my heart,” she replied, her voice wavering again. 

Mammon sat up quickly, though he winced as he did it, “No, darlin’, this is not on you. Nobody touches you; _nobody,”_ he growled out the last

All their DDD start ringing at the same time. In a show of solidarity, they’d never had, all eight of them, threw their phones across the room to the couch after shutting them off. Rosa laughed some as she remained cuddled between Lucifer and Beel, “I think that’s the first thing we’ve ever done as a group,” she teased.

Asmodeus growled, “Fuck him, no doubt that’s who it was.”

“Yes, I am sure it was,” Lucifer grumbled. 

“So, we are skipping class today, right?” Rosa asked with a yawn. 

They all grunted in affirmation in one way or another.

She must have fallen asleep again, because when she startled awake, they were all up, in various stages of undress. She’d never seen them so at once. Seeing the gashes and cuts, bruises and so forth, had her frowning in concern again. Asmodeus noticed she was awake and smiled at her, “Hey, honey, are you feeling okay?”

“I guess,” she whispered as she sat up, Lucifer looked the worse, next was Mammon and Beelzebub. They were just relaxing now, from the look of things.

Asmodeus shook his head, “This isn’t your fault, I know you keep feeling that.”

“It’s a whole much more than that,” Rosa said with a sigh of her own, she sat at the foot of the bed. “It’s been so much, you know, you know how often, I’ve had to deal with this bullshit on this end?” she asked nobody as she continued, “I don’t think I’ve ever had this conversation with anyone of you, but in light of you all being in a fucking fight over this exact problem I’m just going to say it,” she said with a shake of her head. 

“I have spent the last couple of months, dealing with the women who’ve been either plotting some bullshit escapade to get your attention, or dealing with women who went after one of you, only to turn around and go after Asmodeus when they couldn’t get any of you,” she scoffed.

“Amanda, Isabel, Renee, Dara and me have at times had to verbally rip people apart over it. Two of these hoes were going after the twins, and when they realized that, oh my fuck, gasp, Beel has standards, I know, I know, contain your shock, baby,” she said to Beel who smirked at her, “they figured, well, we’ll go after Leviathan, but then when they realized they didn’t meet the fucking entry level IQ test,” Leviathan chortled, “they go to fucking Asmo! Because well, Asmo, everyone knows you’ll take whatever throws itself at you,” she ranted now. 

“Wait, you all dealt with that?” Asmodeus frowned.

“Do I look like I’m the type of personality to watch that happen and say nothing? Because I am not the one, Asmo, fuck Amanda wanted to stab the last wench in the face, I heard it took Dara and Isabel to hold her down,” she chortled. 

“Where were you,”

“Making the girl in question cry,” she said with a grin. 

“You little vixens!” Asmo laughed. 

“Welp, there was one who was interested in Mammon, and the moment Mammon figured he needed a girl like that like he needed to lose a wing; bitch came to brag to those of us in a common room about going to you instead, and, err, I basically told her she had neither the brains or cup size to pull that off, I’m sure one day she’ll be able to look me in the eye,” she said glibly. 

“Oh, but my favorite was the one wench who wanted to go after Satan, talking about being so well read and I like, stopped the conversation in the common room and asked her if she conveniently forgot you were over five thousand fucking years old and that it was a physical and intellectual impossibility for her basic, pick-me ass to ever catch up…that as you can imagine, went over very well, but, I find I don’t necessarily mind tearing them apart when they approach this with an arrogance that just doesn’t match their aptitude,” she shook her head again in disgust. 

Satan was in peels of laughter then, “You brat!”

“Hey, that isn’t counting the countless of girls going after Leviathan because they take his anti-social behavior as stupidity, the fuck, how, do they think you play those strategy games because you like to lose, or what the fuck, Lev?” she asked him who was smirking.

“I noticed this was how they saw me,” he said with a shrug.

“You didn’t mention any girls going after Lucifer,” Asmo said slyly.

“They knew better, they were either too scared of him, or too scared of me, and well, you see how that goes,” she chortled and then added, “It’s getting worse, but, this, Lu how do we go from all this to being okay with it all once his cycle ends?” she asked point blank. 

He was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, he was topless, in his demon form, though that was the case for them all. Staying in their shrouded form would expel too much energy. Energy that could be better used to heal. “We will need to converse with him about it, you and I,” he explained. 

Rosa nodded as she came to her feet, her phone rang again, this time it was Amanda, she knew by the ringtone. 

She picked it up and asked, “Hey, what’s up?”

“Where are you, like, are you all? Things seem off and it’s creeping me the fuck out, and considering where we are, that’s saying something. Dara is, I think having an emotional meltdown-,” Amanda stated as Dara spoke up.

Rosa could hear Dara in the background, “Bitch I’m eating a _sandwich_!”

“-super emotional,” Amanda lamented making Rosa outright laugh. 

“Give me that!” Rosa heard a struggle just as she heard Renee, “Okay Rosa, I’m going to slap someone-is that okay, because these hoes are-,” she heard another struggle as Amanda took her phone back. 

“Ugh, rude, fuck,” she muttered before Rosa heard Renee cackle in the background. 

“They do realize they all have my number and can call me, right?” Rosa asked and instantly regreted it. 

“I’mma call you!” she heard Renee call out.

“Amanda remind me to keep my fucking trap shut next time,” Rosa muttered. 

“…I did say the last time-

“-clearly I don’t learn,” she replied with a sigh.

“So, what happened?” Amanda asked. 

“Long story, not going today, please ask Isabel to text me later, I have a question,” she said softly. 

“You okay though?” Amanda asked, concern in her voice. 

“Been better, but we’ll work on it, I’ll talk to you later,” Rosa said solemnly. 

“Okay-Dara stop crying!” Amanda called out. 

“-I’m drinking _water_ , you hoe!” Dara spat back angrily in the background, “You’re crying!” she shot back right before Amanda hung up.

“That happens every day, doesn’t it?” asked Asmodeus with a laugh.

“Oh no, that’s tame, it’s much worse,” she laughed and then said, “In any case, I think I need to take a shower and probably eat something,” she said just as Beel’s stomach growled, “…and probably go out to eat something,” she amended with a smile, making Beel grin as she walked into Lucifer’s bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

“So what do we do? Keep her indoors the entire time?” asked Mammon of Lucifer. 

“It would not make a difference,” Lucifer said with a shake of his head.

Belphegor then added, “We’re better off taking her out of the House. We are less likely to endanger the students, and Diavolo would have to fight us in public, which will probably make him reconsider,” he supplied. 

Satan nodded, “To keep the other students out of the destruction is good enough for me, beside the House can’t take much more of the fighting, last night was enough,” Satan added as he sat up gingerly. 

Lucifer agreed, “Yes, beside she obviously needs the distraction. 

“…I haven’t felt cared for in centuries,” Mammon admitted out loud, making the brothers look to him, all with various expression of disquiet emotions. 

Asmodeus nodded, “I never thought I would know what that felt like again, she was so scared, and it wasn’t for her own safety, it was painful to watch,” he admitted quietly, looking away from them all. 

Lucifer was all too familiar with the feeling, holding her the night before, giving his brothers enough time to arrive, had taken years off his life. Had Diavolo attacked before they arrived, she would have been seriously hurt, mayhap, killed, and it chilled him to the bone. As it was, when he’d tossed her back to his brothers, he hadn’t known if they’d catch her, but it would be far less damage than being in between Diavolo and himself. 

“I gotta admit though, it felt good to get into a fight,” Mammon admitted with a small chuckle. 

The brothers looked to him and were about to retort when Lucifer admitted, “It did,” his brothers immediately turned to him, making him smirk, “What?” he asked before adding, “When was the last time we had any sort of challenge?” he asked regally.

Beelzebub scoffed some, “That wasn’t a challenge, we could have taken him, we held back.”

“Exactly,” Lucifer smirked. 

“You think we’ll be flogged for this?” asked Belphegor of Lucifer. 

“Doubtful, this was on him, he knows the price when attempting to take from a Demon, much less any of us,” Lucifer stated firmly. Even if Diavolo felt slighted, Lucifer found himself not caring. Their agreement did not include using Rosa at his leisure. 

“Well,” Mammon said with a stretch and a wince, “He’ll think twice before taking us on again, won’t he?”

Rosa finished her shower, feeling better about her day as she began to get dressed. She was towel drying her hair when she heard Lucifer’s familiar knock. 

“Come in,” she said as she began to brush her hair out. 

Lucifer stepped in, his eyes trailing down her body in the dusty rose colored bodycon dress she’d worn when they first met. He liked that dress on her, “Are you almost ready to go?’

“Yes, I’m just putting my hair up and we can go,” she said softly as she opted to bun her hair out. She didn’t want to struggle with it, and she was hungry. She finished, turning to face him, he was standing by the door, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Come here, beloved,” he whispered heatedly. He needed to touch her, needed to feel her. He couldn’t take her the way he pleased, but a kiss would have to be enough. 

She did as he commanded, walking over to him, knowing exactly what it was he wanted, or, Lucifer mused, doing what she wanted as well. She kissed him, hard, her hands buried in his hair just as his hands went to grip her backside pulling her flush against him. 

There was a desperation to this kiss, neither spoke, they were passed words. Rosa knew what he’d done for her, and despite her fear, it turned her on. He seemed to understand her because his groans turned to trills, his wings unfurling as they kissed. 

The door to the bathroom was still open as Lucifer was standing in its way. Mammon cleared his throat, “Err, we want to go eat _food_ not Rosa, that can come after,” he teased with a smirk. 

“Fuck off,” Lucifer growled sexily as he continued to kiss Rosa. 

Rosa chuckled as she slowly started to pull away, Lucifer glared at Mammon in annoyance. “Let’s go, I am hungry, and I want to leave before the students start coming back,” she sighed as she moved out of the bathroom, heading toward the bedroom door after slipping into her nude heels. 

They went to Hell’s Kitchen and took up one of the biggest booths near the back. They’d all ordered, she was sitting next to Lucifer with the Lords around them in a semi-circular booth. They received their order of food before anyone else, Rosa was amused to see. She supposed when they walked out in mass, looking battle worn, would be enough inspiration for any kitchen staff to make their food ahead of everyone else’s. 

They began to eat in relative silence. Rosa was just pleased to be out of the House, she wondered how her friends were doing, though she hadn’t wanted to involve them too much because if Diavolo was going to be seeking her out, it could put them in danger as well. She was halfway through her meal when Mammon spoke up.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” he growled, looking toward the entrance. 

They turned, Rosa went pale at seeing Diavolo walk in, not looking half as torn apart as her Lords. His eyes didn’t stray from hers and something about that made her all the more terrified. The situation must have been apparent to the other patrons in the restaurant because they all got up and left, as quickly as their legs could carry them. 

“Fuck,” she whispered not moving from her spot. 

“Come with me and we can avoid this entire scene, Rosa,” Diavolo purred. Something about what he was doing was different. She felt lightheaded, but she did not have any urge to get close to him. She was so tired now, what was going on?

Lucifer noticed her disorientation and glared at Diavolo before Mammon kicked the table toward Diavolo as Belphegor who was sitting beside her, took her up in his arms, “Hold on, baby girl,” he whispered to her as he shifted to his demon form. 

They didn’t get far, as time around them seemed to shift, and stop. Rosa seemed to be unaffected, as she was pulled from Belphegor’s arms by Diavolo himself. Rosa gasped as she came face to face with him, he had her in his arms, bridal style before she knew what was going on. Then she noticed Barbatos near him. 

“No,” she gasped as she looked back to Diavolo’s eyes, “I….”

Diavolo smiled at her, “I always get what I want, Rosa. They, _he_ should know better,” he said gently before she lost consciousness. Diavolo walked out of Kitchen, Barbatos behind him, as time was once again allowed to return to its normal pace. 

Belphegor was empty handed, he started, “Lucifer she’s fucking gone!” 

Lucifer turned to his brother, all of them triggering into the demonic form at once. The energy of it shattering the glasswear around them. “He must have used Barbatos,” said Leviathan as he looked to Lucifer. 

Lucifer was out of the restaurant before Leviathan finished his sentence. 

“Fuck,” Mammon growled as he went after Lucifer as well, the others following close behind him. 

Rosa woke slowly to the soothing sound of cascading water, she opened her eyes some, to see she was lain on a chaise, facing a large pool like bathing pool, a pool that had a smaller bathing tub whose spillover cascaded into the larger bathing pool below. The gold and white marble floor was glasslike, she sat up wondering where she was, her disorientation not having waned as she sat up. 

“You slept for a few hours,” came Diavolo’s cultured voice from across the room. He was wearing a thin white robe that fell open over his upper torso, dangerously low black harem pants graced his leans hips. He was standing in the archway leading into the bathing area, his hands behind his back, his legs braced apart. 

She eyed him warily, “I see,” she whispered, but didn’t move from the chaise. She sighed out, holding her head in both hands before she shook her head, “You could get anyone else, and they would be pretty excited about it, why me, fuck, just let me go back to them,” she said with a glare. 

Diavolo smiled and replied, “No, only you will do this time,” his voice was collected, almost as if they were discussing a different menu. He’d all but locked down the palace, nobody was allowed in, and she was not allowed out. She was coming to her feet now. He’d removed her heels while she slept. He had not meant to knock her out quite so much, he’d wanted to keep her from hurting herself with any struggle. 

“You have no right to keep me here, I’m not your property and I’m still-,” he cut her off by moving so fast to stand before her. Rosa was so startled she almost fell back into the bathing pool, but he caught her.

“The moment you decided to become a permanent fixture in their lives, you became a subject of mine, Rosa. I granted the permission, I brought you here to begin with. You would not have them watching over you, were it not for me. This was orchestrated by me, do not make the mistake he has done, in forgetting that,” he said boldly as he steadied her on her feet. 

“You don’t own my body because you kidnapped me, Diavolo, that’s not how _I_ work,” she challenged.

“I will enjoy the challenge, Rosa, the more they fought me for you the more I was convinced I would have you beneath me, _riding me_ ,” he trilled, his eyes omitting a gold glow Rosa had never seen in them. 

She took a step back, but he followed her, she couldn’t back up further because the pool was behind her. “I…I really don’t want this,” she whispered in fear.

“You will, you spend enough time in my presence and my own pheromones will trigger your need,” he explained to her with a smile. 

“I’m not demonic though, that probably won’t happen,” she said nervously.

“You are not the first human I have encountered during this time,” he supplied with a smile. Diavolo wanted to touch her hair, he wanted to feel it cascade through his fingers. Her scent was soft and subtle on normal days, but now, it was all he could think about. He was hungry, but he could not bring himself to eat because his body craved release first. After the fight with the Lords the night before, he’d returned to his Palace and had tried to sate his lust with another willing woman; It had done nothing. He couldn’t bring himself to touch her to please her, or himself. It was a disaster. 

That was when he realized he needed to call upon Barbatos, though he too had been hesitant because he was sure Rosa was not receptive. Diavolo had given Barbatos his word that he would not force Rosa. He wanted her willing, and he had more than enough time to make it so. 

“I will not force you, Rosa,” was all Diavolo said. He noticed her relax some, but she was clearly still frightened, and rightfully so. He knew he would normally never do anything like this, but now faced with the prospect of having someone his Lords coveted so fervently, he wanted her. 

“I want to go home,” she said firmly.

“They will have you once we are done,” he reassured her, though he could tell his words mattered little. “Are you hungry?” he asked softly, his eyes gentling as they observed her indecision. 

Rosa felt her stomach grumble, she placed her right hand over her abdomen, she had not finished eating when he’d showed up. “Yes,” she admitted softly looking away from Diavolo with a concerned expression upon her face.

“Come with me then, precious,” he said in a softly, she seemed far more receptive to gentle words. She walked toward the archway; he was pleased to notice. Rosa stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed his bed. He couldn’t help the purr he omitted at seeing her so close to where he wanted her. She turned to him, her eyes dilated at the sound, but she shook out of the feeling and started walking toward what she correctly surmised was his bedroom door.

Rosa exited that bathing chamber to see a massive four posted bed on a pedestal. It was as royal as she’d expected. Though, she didn’t know what exactly why she had expectations of his bedroom at all. She’d never thought about it until that moment. She heard that trilling sound Lucifer omitted when he wanted her, the sound so familiar her body’s reaction was instinctive. She’d turned toward it, only to see it coming from Diavolo. She shook out of her stupor and turned toward the bedroom door, at least, what she thought was the bedroom door. She couldn’t be in there. 

Diavolo followed her slowly, giving her the space, she seemed to need. “Make the next left, we are eating in private,” he said cordially, still following with his hands behind his back. Rosa did as he instructed, going down a much smaller hall, that ended up in a room with a single table, food already served, lit up with dozens of beeswax candles. Had this been under any other circumstances, and with any of her Lords’ she’d be naked in a second. Now, it gave her nothing but trepidation. Would eating the food mean she’d have to do more? He was behind her again, she could feel the heat radiating from him. 

He moved to hold the chair out for her, she went and sat because at this point, she knew there was no escape. At least, none that she could see. The food before her looked delicious, no doubt Barbatos’ work. She waited for him to sit, but there was no food before him. “You aren’t eating?” she asked quietly. 

“I am not hungry for food,” he said simply, watching her mouth as she took her first bite. 

Rosa could feel his eyes on her. She was trying her best not to look at him, but she couldn’t very well ignore the demonic prince before him. Her eyes met his gold ones again, and that lightheaded feeling came back. “Why do I feel that way, when I look at you?” she asked with a frown. 

His smile was slow, “I mentioned the pheromones, did I not?” his question sounded amused, and though it should aggravate her, his eyes were drawing her in. 

She shook her head again, taking her water goblet, she took a large gulp of water before setting the glass down. “I really wish you would have fixated on someone else.”

“Yet here you are,” he said simply, Diavolo would indulge her, but she needed to become comfortable with this being his choice. 

“I see, well, since I am here, I figure, I can ask some questions?” she said gently as she continued to cut up her food and eat. 

He nodded once, “I do not see why not,” he stated simply. He knew of no reason to deny her, especially if she ate. Diavolo knew she was concerned about the food, but he really did want her fed. She’d be a stronger bed partner that way. 

“Great, so, why do you treat Lucifer as if you’re friends when in reality he’s more of an indentured servant?” she asked point blank, making him stare openly at her.

“I have eyes and ears; I didn’t need anyone to tell me what I could see for myself. No, I’ve never mentioned knowing to anyone else, so, why?” she asked as she took a drink from the wine this time. For once in that whole day and previous night, she caught him off guard. 

Diavolo was turned on and annoyed, but the annoyance fed into his lust. This was the woman who’d wooed Lucifer. The one she hid behind manners and friendly smiles. He leaned forward and said, “I will give you that answer after I make you come,” he said just as boldly. 

“I’ll ask him myself,” she said with a smirk as she finished her wine, but now they were staring at one another with defiance. That heady feeling, she felt was still there, but it was tempered with anger. Rosa knew she’d gotten to him. She could see it in the set of his jaw. She would have laughed if her body wasn’t in the balance. If Diavolo thought his conquest would happen, he was in for a rude awakening. 

“You really think you can escape me, don’t you?” he asked with a small smirk on his lips. 

“I can say that if you didn’t have your position, this wouldn’t even be a question,” she said with a feline smile. 

“Sadly for you, I do, and beneficial to me because I have no problem yielding it, princess,” he replied, her were full of fire. She was furious and his body craved her passion. He was pushing her, he knew, but that’s what he wanted. 

Rosa narrowed her eyes at him, “The others sought me out without such trappings,” she snapped. 

“That is their mistake not mine, Rosa. Though, I very much doubt Lucifer had to fight you much, the way you desire him can oftentimes be felt, you know,” he said it through gritted teeth. The jealousy was tightening around him now. He knew Lucifer could have her whenever he willed, whenever the mood struck him, and he hated him for it at that moment. 

Rosa then smiled, a smile so heated he took in a breath as she whispered, “You aren’t wrong. He can have me any way he wants me, whenever he desires me, I’ve fucked him at the school too, did you know that?” she asked softly, leaning over the table some in defiance. 

Diavolo’s growl built as she spoke. When she’d finished, his wings were visible as were his horns. “You are playing a dangerous game with me,” he hissed. 

Rosa gave him a small smile, “You are going to regret taking me from them, and I’m going to prove that all fucking week if I must,” she hissed in return. 

“I am going to enjoy having you beg for my cock, Rosa, make no mistake you will beg,” he growled in return. 

She came to her feet, “I need a room to sleep in, because I am not sleeping in yours.”

“Pity, because that is exactly where you are going. So, you might to drink coffee if you plan on staying awake, princess,” he purred in return, unfazed by her defiance. He much preferred this to her fear. He did want her willing, he wanted her hungry, he wanted to feel the passion she gave the Lords’. 

There were times when they were in a meeting, and Rosa walked in late, with his permission of course, and though the Lords had all been listening in their way; they’d immediately perked up at her appearance. She’d given them all a smile as she took her seat, and he could physically feel the change in the room. Diavolo realized she lifted their spirits, it was nothing overtly sexual, nothing entirely platonic. Her eyes had met each of their own, an acknowledgement he was sure some of them appreciated more than others, but it was still there. Lucifer would stand up straighter, so taken with his lover he wasn’t aware he was doing it. 

Diavolo wanted that from her, he wanted to know what it was Lucifer felt when he was with her. She pursed her lips before turning away from the table she started heading down the hallway, still very much barefoot he remembered. He turned to take a drink from goblet only to hear her run off. 

He smiled, now, this was getting interesting. He walked off after her, patiently, giving her some time to build some distance, to build some hope. He’d wanted to hunt, and now she was off in the maze that was his palace with no way out. Diavolo licked his fangs and let out a growl of pleasure. 

Rosa ran like her life depended on it. She’d taken a turn in the opposite direction they’d come from, heading away from the bedroom she dreaded. She’d never been in the palace, and she cursed herself for not taking Lucifer on that tour. It would come in handy right about now. She’d turned down several corridors, dozens of doors were around her but she couldn’t think of any to hide in. She was glad she wasn’t wearing her heels. She eventually made it down a corridor with a dead end, and figured it was best to take one of the two doors. She took the one to the left was about to step in before she opted for the one on the right. She closed the door and locked it, turning around to see that it was another bedroom, but it was covered in linen. 

Clearly, this portion of the palace was not in use, so the likelihood she could be found was far smaller. The bed was high enough that she could hide beneath it, but she figured it wouldn’t work out. She then noticed a large dresser that was covered by linen and figured that was her best bet. She snuck into it, making sure to disturb it the least. Then she wondered if unlocking the door would be her best bet. In an instant, she ran back and unlocked it before running back and sneaking into her hideout. 

Rosa figured if the room was unlocked, it would make him twice before going in. Rosa sat and waited, hoping there was some way she could get out of this situation.

Diavolo was still in his demon form. He could scent where she’d run off to, her running had heightened his senses. He was actively purring now, looking for her was a pleasure. The women he wanted never did this, especially not during his cycles, when did partake in them. He could scent her fear and could scent her body’s natural scent. He made it down several corridors, easily navigating the palace’s halls. She’d run off into a portion of the palace that was not currently in use. It was far easier to find her this way, hardly any of his staff walked this way, so there were less scents to discern hers from. 

He eventually made it down to a dead end, and he knew he had her. Her scent was saturated there, she was in the room on the right-hand side. He tried the door, and figured it would be locked, but she hadn’t locked it. He frowned, that was unlike her, but the more he sniffed the air around him, the more he was sure she was in there. He opened the door. 

Rosa felt her heart stop when she heard the door. She knew it was over, he’d found her, and now, she wasn’t sure what that would trigger in him. She remained perfectly still, breathing as lightly as she could. It had taken him less than twenty minutes to find her. She closed her eyes, and then blinked, _the pacts_. Rosa closed her eyes, and hoped she could do what she’d never done. 

Lucifer was beside himself with worry and fury. They could get nowhere near the palace, Diavolo had made sure of that. Mammon was beside him, in the same state of upheaval. “Lu, what the fuck do we do? He wouldn’t force her would he; the fuck am I saying, of course he would!” Mammon snapped pacing from the perch they’d taken up. All the brothers were in different locations, trying to find a way into the palace. Night had fallen, and Lucifer could feel the dread come with it. 

Lucifer shook his head, “I do not know what he would do in this state,” he then added, “I gave her too much attention, that’s why this is happening; he wouldn’t have noticed her this way otherwise,” he lamented more to himself than to Mammon. 

“Nah, that’s not what this is about! This is just another Demonic fuck, trying to take what’s ours, you need to fuckin’ focus! We would do the same fucking thing if he had something we wanted!” Mammon snapped at Lucifer, making Lucifer glare at him, but could say nothing in return. 

Mammon blinked, “Wait, what-the fucking pacts!”

Lucifer took in a breath, “It is possible considering she has one with us all that she may have enough power to summon one of us, but I do not know if she is conscious or, in good health to do it,” he agonized on the inside about it. She’d been gone for hours, they’d been trying for hours to get close enough to find her. 

“Lucifer!” Mammon called out, looking at Lucifer’s feet. 

Lucifer looked down and smirked, “She is summoning me,” a relief he hadn’t felt since he took her overcame him. He was itching for a fight, so he would have one. 

“Fuck him up, Lu,” Mammon growled. 

Lucifer nodded once as he disappeared. 

Diavolo opened the door slowly, he touched the light switch in the room and turned it on. 

“Well, she ran from you, I cannot say I am shocked,” said Lucifer standing in the middle of the room, his arms crossed elegantly. 

“She summoned you,” Diavolo stated with annoyance. The pacts had completely escaped his mind. He figured she was far too human to call upon them. Apparently, Rosa had a little more to her than she looked. 

“A mistake you will regret, no doubt,” Lucifer countered with a small cold smile. Seeing Diavolo’s surprise had all but made his night. Knowing that Rosa wasn’t touched had nearly made him cry out with happiness. She was in the wardrobe, he knew this, but had not mentioned it and had not asked her to leave it. 

“I figured she did not have the magical ability,” Diavolo said with a smile.

“It wouldn’t be the first time you underestimated us,” Lucifer stated coldly. His eyes followed Diavolo as he casually made his way into the room. Lucifer’s anger was paramount in his mind now. She’d ran from Diavolo; his beloved was hiding away from those who were supposed to protect her. He felt a betrayal for her, he was sure that if Diavolo attacked; he would not stop until one of them was dead. Lucifer had no intention of dying that day. 

“Perhaps we can share her?” Diavolo suggested casually.

“Not on your life,” Lucifer said coldly.

“I could require it of you,” Diavolo stated with a smile. 

“I could have killed you last night, there are many variables to account for, I agree,” Lucifer replied glibly. 

“I have every intention of letting you keep her, Lucifer, she clearly adores you,” Diavolo argued as rested his hands on the back of a chair. 

“She is not yours to take or bestow onto anyone, least of all me. She was mine from the moment I took her, and will be so even in death, your desires mean little to me, and you’re sure as fuck not touching her while I breathe,” Lucifer’s voice was frigid now. He wasn’t going to play these games with the Prince. Their agreement never included Rosa, and it would never include her. 

“You cannot win a fight with me on your own, Lucifer,” Diavolo said, his eyes narrowed, and his voice devoid of its usual charm. 

Lucifer smiled charmingly, “Betting your life on that, are you?”

Diavolo’s growl intensified, Lucifer was waiting for the attack that would surely come. The wardrobe shook some as Rosa stepped out, barefoot, still very much in her clothes. Lucifer eyes were locked onto Diavolo whose attention was on Rosa as she emerged.

“Stop, just stop,” she said to Diavolo. “This is not going to end the way you want it, because I am not this, _thing_ you can covet,” she stated looking between them though she was talking to Diavolo. 

“You will never have what I do with him, because what I have with him cannot be bartered, cannot be bought, cannot be forced,” she stated, desperately trying to get him to see reason before adding, “…and if you harm one hair on his head, I can assure you, you will have to break your word to Barbatos who helped you, and I’m sure wouldn’t have done so if you gave him an inkling you would force me, and if you think for one minute I won’t summon Michael, you’re out of your damned mine. I don’t care what Lucifer says at that point. I am still protected by that realm as well, Diavolo, do not make the mistake of thinking I won’t call it all down on you, to protect them all,” she spoke with a resolve she hadn’t let Lucifer or Diavolo see. 

Diavolo gaped at her, “You wouldn’t-,”

“I would bring all three worlds down on you, for _him,_ Diavolo, this isn’t even a fucking contest,” she said boldly. “I have no problems with you outside of that point, but don’t push me, and I won’t shove you,” Rosa stated with finality. 

Lucifer was staring at Rosa completely dumbfounded. He hadn’t expected this; he didn’t know she would say this. He looked to Diavolo who was as thunderstruck as he. She all but threatened Diavolo with Celestial intervention, and though he hated Michael, his purpose would be to take care of humans, the Earthlings would also have something to say if one of their students were violated while in the Devildom. It would ruin everything Diavolo had built, so Rosa dangled that before him. 

The work Diavolo devoted himself to, or Rosa, but he would not have both. Lucifer was so proud of her. Even if the bastard didn’t take her offer, she had let him know he would not win either way. “I am taking her home now,” Lucifer added as he motioned for Rosa to come to him. She did so without hesitation, he wanted to embrace her, but he would wait to do that in the safety of his bedroom. 

“Fine,” Diavolo stated coldly, though his eyes did not stray from Rosa. 

Rosa who’d taken Lucifer’s right hand looked back to Diavolo who said, “He is fortunate to have you, princess, he will do well to remember you are the reason he leaves with his life today,” Diavolo’s voice was cold, and made Rosa stiffen. 

Lucifer smirked, “…and I will also remember how fortunate the Devildom is, for her patience in your coming to your senses before raining down Holy hell on us all,” he said with a charming smile as he took Rosa in his arms, carrying her bridal style and disappeared in a flash. 

Rosa opened her eyes to see she was in Lucifer’s room; he was still holding her to him. She looked to his face

“Do you have any idea, what you mean to me?” he whispered as he let go of her legs, to let her come to her feet. He rested his brow against hers. 

“I think, I’m beginning to get it,” she whispered back, her eyes closed as she relished the feeling of being in his space, within the circle of his arms. 

“I cannot muster any anger for what you did to protect yourself, _to protect me_ , I…have not felt love like that, in so very long, Rosa,” he continued, his voice still a whisper, his eyes closed as well as he spoke. 

The tears came slowly, as Rosa said, “What wouldn’t I do for you?” she agonized quietly. Seeing him hurt, seeing any of them hurt had engraved itself in her mind, and if she could do anything to avoid that, she would. 

“When he took you, I died a thousand deaths, fearing what he would put you through,” he added tightening his arms around her. Her arms were now around his waist, holding him tightly. 

“He’s jealous of you, deep down, you know this right?’ she said softly.

Lucifer smirked, “Too fucking bad,” he replied as he ran his clawed hands up and down her back gently. 

“I taunted him, not very smart I know, but he was pissing me off,” Rosa admitted disquietly.

Lucifer chuckled, “I bet you did, beloved. You are nothing if not honest, and a tempest when your temper is riled.”

“I’m so scary,” she laughed some.

“I am, terrified,” he replied with a grin.

“I can totally tell,” she added with a laugh, “…goes to tell me how good of a liar you are, that you can say that to me without bursting out laughing!”

Lucifer gave her a smug smile, “It’s my game, beloved.” Watching her laugh again, was soothing his anger. He blinked, “I need to let the others know.”

“Oh shit, yes!” she exclaimed, “Fuck, I think my DDD was on the table Mammon kicked, I didn’t have it on me,” she sighed. 

“We will replace it, my love, do not fret,” he soothed as he called Mammon. 

Rosa motioned that she was going to take a shower to which he nodded and waved her off. Rosa sighed out and made her way into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, grateful to be back where she felt safe. 

Mammon walked into Lucifer’s bedroom, the other brothers trailing behind him. “Is she alright? You didn’t say much.”

“…let me tell you what she did,” Lucifer stated as he motioned for them all to take a seat. 

It took Lucifer some fifteen minutes to let them know what she’d said. Mammon’s eyes had grown with each tidbit of information. Satan was staring at Lucifer and said, “She…fuck,” he gave a little laugh of surprise. 

Beelzebub nodded, “It’s what she would do because she loves us like we love her.”

Belphegor smiled at his twin, “Well, if there ever was a doubt, there surely isn’t one now, is there?”

Mammon smirked, “I think we owe our Consort a thank you,” his voice was coy as he looked to the other brothers but settled on Asmodeus who grew excited instantaneously. 

“Oh, I have an idea!” cried Asmodeus with a massive grin. 

Lucifer frowned, “Wait, what do you have in mind?”

Rosa sighed out happily as she stepped out of the shower. She was drying her hair with the towel again, but this time, she did not have the tension from early morning. She wrapped a towel around her and began to brush out her hair. It took her all of twenty minutes to finish up. She called out, “Lu, did I leave a-,” she stopped dead in her tracks at seeing all seven of her Lords on Lucifer’s bed half naked. 

“Wha,” she squeaked, she’d never seen them in that state of undress together, ever. She didn’t even know what was going on. 

Mammon gave her a lopsided grin, “We heard what you did,” he said. 

Satan shook his head, “That took a great deal of courage,”

“No, I’m sure it was the fucking wine,” she said with a nod before laughing some. 

“He learned today,” Beel supplied making her laugh again.

“Sure, as fuck did,” she smirked giving him a wink.

“How did you learn to summon Michael?” asked Leviathan. 

“Same way I learned about Solomon, Levi, I recalled there was more than just the grimoire involved when King Solomon was given that ring, so I went searching,” she said and then added, “In the end he wouldn’t choose me no matter how possessive he was because he’d have more to lose,” she said with a small shrug. 

“We love you too, you know that, right?” asked Mammon softly. 

“I do,” she said giving him a warm smile. 

“Come here, beloved,” Lucifer beckoned as he was at the foot of his bed. 

Rosa walked over to him, tentatively, “Yes?” she asked wondering what really was going on. 

Asmodeus grinned, “About that orgy…”

Rosa blinked and then frowned before she started laughing, “That was totally a lie to fuck with Lu!”

“What?” Lucifer laughed at her expression. 

“We were in Asmo’s bedroom remember and you weren’t invited?” she supplied making the other brothers laugh.

“I recall the day,” he muttered. 

“Yes well, remember you asked what we were doing, and I said we were planning an orgy; that was a lie,” she muttered looking at Asmodeus.

“Well, my diamond, this isn’t,” Asmodeus said. 

“Wha-what-wait what?” she gasped before Lucifer took her face in his hands and began to kiss her hungrily. Her protests died as soon as their lips touched, her hands went to his hair immediately. Lucifer smiled into the kiss; his brothers had protested thinking there was no way she would relax enough to allow this to happen if he went first. He’d insisted and made it clear that she would only start if he began. Her reactions were exactly what he’d expected; immediate and all-consuming. He could tell, she’d forgotten they were in the room, and he reveled in the knowledge that he could make her forget herself. 

Rosa forgot everything around her when he kissed her like that. It was how at one point they’d ended up having sex in an empty classroom. It had started as a simple kiss, sneaking it in before they each went to their separate assignments. He’d kissed her harder, Rosa meeting his kiss with her own, and then she had her legs wrapped around his waist, her back pinned against a wall as he took her. It took everything in here that day to stay quiet, though his shuddered breathes and quiet moans had done little to help her. 

She was feeling the same euphoria now, his hands had travelled down her body, she felt the towel being pulled from her body, but didn’t factor in it was someone else until she felt a second pair of hands on her hips. She felt herself being moved onto the bed after her arms went around Lucifer’s neck. Their kiss did not break as she was lain back on his bed. He began to kiss his way down her the right side of her jawline, just as Mammon whispered in her left ear, “You’ve been such a good girl, sugar, we are going to make you feel so good,” his whisper was heat itself, her breath caught at the promise in his tone. 

Mammon kissed his way up her jawline to her lips, kissing her tenderly, they’d not really had much intimacy since they’d formed their pact, but somehow, he was still familiar to her. He kissed with an unrestrained, raw hunger, it made her physically quiver. She heard Lucifer’s chuckle by the right side of her throat. She gasped, “Oh fuck!”

Before she could think about what was going on, she felt two pairs of hands make their way up her naked legs, up her hips right before she felt two bodies press close to her, as she felt a mouth on each of her breasts. She arched up, a moan escaped into Mammon’s mouth, who was kissing her with an abandon she’d forgotten he was capable of. Rosa opened her eyes to see that Lucifer was still kissing and biting at her neck and shoulder, leaving a trail of love bites she knew would be there later. Mammon had pulled away enough to kiss his way back down to her let ear. 

As she looked down Satan and Belphegor were at her breasts, Satan on her left and Belphegor on her right. She was actively moaning again, unable to cope with the sight and pleasures they were causing her. 

Mammon continued his earlier onslaught of telling her what they were going to do with her. “Would you like that, sugar? Do you want us all to fuck you?” he whispered hotly as he licked her ear. 

Rosa couldn’t formulate the words, not at first, not until she saw Beel at the end of the bed, his eyes waiting for her permission. “Yes,” she whispered more to him, than to answer Mammon’s question. Beel gave her a sultry look, before he moved between her legs. His tongue was in her folds before she could say anything further, her body was almost there, she could feel it.

“Come for me,” she heard Lucifer’s heated voice say into her right ear; her body knowing its master let go. She came in a strangled, vocal moan, her body unable to do anything but shake with the orgasm. 

“Good girl,” they all said to her as she came down from the orgasm, though their praise caused a ripple of pleasure course through her, like an aftershock through her body. 

“Flip her over,” Lucifer commanded as he pulled away from her. She was moved from her back without much effort of her own, until she was being flipped over onto all fours, but with Leviathan laying below her. 

Rosa grinned at him and whispered, “Hi.” Leviathan had a gentle expression on his face, so accustomed to their demonic form, she hardly noticed his horns. 

“Hi, beautiful,” he whispered in return, as she felt his tail slowly wrap around her waist forcing her to rest her body on his. He was already hard; Rosa could feel his erection trapped between them. She then felt Mammon trace his fingers over her backside, she knew it was him because she could feel his rings. She felt Lucifer’s hand on her face lifting it to look at him.

“We are not going to stop until we are spent, beloved, do you understand?” he asked though he already had his answer. His rose was ready, he knew they all needed it, and he would allow it because the threat of loss had been far too close for any of them to ignore. 

“Yes,” she said gently. They had suffered through the fear with her, she could sense that. He released her face as Leviathan puller her close and gave her one of those toe curling kisses he was so good with. She felt hands on her backside again, right before she felt fingers dip into her sex. 

Rosa was already panting from Leviathan’s attention, but feeling those fingers slide inside her, her body quivered again, but there was no way of moving, Leviathan’s tail was still very much wrapped around her waist. Those fingers toyed with her, teasingly, she was close to coming again, but then the fingers were gone, making her groan in frustration. 

Mammon’s light laughter sounded behind her, “I forgot how impatient you are, darlin’, ask nicely,” he commanded. 

Rosa growled into Leviathan’s mouth, making Levi grin as he kissed her. “Answer, beautiful,” he said softly as he pulled away from her lips. 

“ _Please_ , M, I,” she didn’t get to finish because Mammon slid his erection into her, making her moan out softly, “Fuck, _yes,_ ” she hissed, her eyes closing on their own accord again. Leviathan pulled her back to him, kissing her passionately. Mammon started to thrust into her, his claws digging into her hips as he held her steady. 

Rosa wanted him to go faster, harder, but as her orgasm began to build, Leviathan pulled away and said, “She’s close, make her come,” he instructed Mammon who sped up enough to make her orgasm crest and her cries spill out of her.

Before she knew what was happening, Leviathan shifted some, his erection now poised at her vagina just as Mammon pulled out of her enough to give Leviathan enough room to slide into her slowly, along with Mammon.

Rosa gasped, her eyes now on Leviathan’s who was regarding her with a sultry expression, “It isn’t my tail, beautiful, but I think you’ll like this just the same,” he whispered to her as both Mammon and Leviathan began to thrust into her slowly. 

Rosa was going to die from pleasure. She didn’t know where to focus. The feeling of having two of them inside her, working her body in to a frenzy, Leviathan’s dirty words, telling her how much he was enjoying playing with her, Mammon’s moans, so filled with abandon they lit her on fire from the inside, or the very idea that she was being fucked by two of her demons while the others were watching. The last thought made her orgasm hit her with a force she’d only felt when Lucifer had all but bent her in half while he fucked her stupid during his heat cycle. 

She cried out loudly, unable to keep her voice contained. Her orgasm only ebbed for a few seconds before she felt her body once again becoming ready to crest again. Leviathan and Mammon were now both panting their eyes shut, though Rosa could not see this, her eyes too were closed, as if unable to handle more than a couple of overloaded senses. Then she felt _him_ lean toward her, though she could tell he was kneeling on the bed. He’d been situated by her head somewhere, though she couldn’t focus enough to know where. She felt the feathery touch of a wing as he said, “Milk them dry, my love,” his command was softly given, but her body scrambled to obey him. 

The orgasm _shook_ her entire body as she came so hard, she felt a tightening sensation in her abdomen and vaginal walls. It almost felt like the beginnings of a cramp because of how tense her inner muscles were around Mammon and Leviathan. 

Leviathan came first, crying out quietly as his body shook with hers, his eyes having rolled back with the euphoria. Mammon followed quickly behind him, his claws dug into the flesh hips, drawing blood as he came with a loud growl, sending goosebumps up her body. She loved hearing that demon come, she was now resting on Leviathan’s body, reveling in the warmth of before Rosa felt Leviathan unwind his tail from her body. As he released her, the smooth glide of his tail heightening her senses, she felt herself being moved back onto the bed, this time on her right side. 

Rosa felt her left leg being lifted up, only to hear Satan say, “Last I remember, you begged me to keep going when I did this to you.”

“Oh fuck,” she moaned, the memories came flooding back of their night in the hotel room in Los Angeles. She shuddered at the thought just as he slid into her body, her eyes once again closing on their own accord. 

“Oh no, open, beloved,” Lucifer commanded with a smile. He was kneeling by her face, his erection withing her line of sight.

“Oh fuck yes,” she hissed, making Lucifer smile’s turn into a smirk, “My good girl,” he purred as she licked at his erection without any further instruction from him. Satan growled at the sight of Rosa taking Lucifer’s cock into her mouth. A low growl escaping from Lucifer as she began to work the length of him with her mouth. 

Satan began to thrust harder into her, he could tell her body was on the cusp of another climax, he wanted to make her scream, even if she did have a mouth full of cock. His eyes met Lucifer’s momentarily before Lucifer buried his hands into her hair and began to thrust into her mouth on his own. 

Rosa moaned as Satan took that as his cue to begin to fuck her in earnest. He snacked his hands up her torso, toying with crest of one of her breasts. He could feel her body flutter around his erection, she was almost there. He closed his eyes, after the tension of the day, this was the perfect way he could release his tension. Satan still couldn’t believe Rosa had defied the Prince the way she had; but it only served to remind him why he loved her. He could never abide a foolish, simple woman. 

Lucifer felt a sense of power course through him. Rosa had defied convention, danced on the tightwire between life and death, trusting him to hold her hand, to keep the balance. She’d walked out of the palace with him, the brash, bold, fearlessness of her, drove him wild. To have such a woman relent control, let them do what they wished, it gave him a sense of power he didn’t know he needed. Lucifer was close, so close to coming, but no, he wouldn’t, not until it was his turn to take her.

Lucifer pulled his erection out of her mouth, to her protests as Satan shifted a hand down to her clit and began to toy with her as he thrust into her faster, Satan was close, he wanted to prolong this for them both, but he needed to release, her body convulsed around him as she came, his breath hitched as she bowed backward from the strength of her orgasm. Satan kept at her, until he could hold back no longer, and he too came with roar, the sound triggering her body to convulse around him further. 

Through the haze of his orgasm, Satan realized she liked them in their normal state. Knowing this, he was going to growl at her at every opportunity, just to get her panties wet. He began pulling out of her body, as he trailed kisses up her leg toward her knee, “Delicious as ever, Kitten,” he whispered.

“Okay,” was the only word she could muster and then began to laugh lightly because of how absurdly inadequate an answer that was. 

Lucifer smirked looking at Satan who grinned at Rosa, “Well, I am glad I’ve reduced your vocabulary so much.”

“Uh huh,” she replied and covered her face, laughing into her hands, “I can speak, I think,” she giggled. 

“Oh, there it is,” Belphegor teased gently, “She’s fuck drunk again.”

She giggled again, unable to stop, “No I’m not-,” she kept giggling as Satan pulled away from her as Asmodeus moved closer to her, spreading her legs wide as he moved her onto her back. 

“Hm, let’s see if we can get work that up a bit,” Asmo purred as he went down on her. His tongue was mercilessly licking away at her clit, her body shuddered with every lap of his tongue. She gripped the bedding, as she arched off the bed, thrusting her hips toward Asmo’s mouth. 

Rosa decided not to think, not to do anything but let her body and Asmo show her what to do. Just as she came to that decision, Belphegor climbed over her body his erection dripping with precum, He straddled her body right under chest and then instructed her, “Push those tits together, baby girl, I want to fuck them,” his voice was soft and casual, with an edge she knew all too well. 

She did as he commanded, letting his cock move between the valley of her breasts. He started to thrust his hips between her breasts, throwing his head back with a hum of pleasure. “You’re so good, baby girl, you feel so fucking good,” Belphegor admitted, not caring who it was around him. He could feel her breath hitch at his words, it turned her on when he spoke, and from the sounds Asmodeus was making, she was getting soaked from the onslaught of sex. 

“Are you going to come on Asmo’s face, baby girl?” he asked lustfully. 

“Yes,” Rosa replied quietly, seeing Belphegor with his head thrown back was driving her wild. His words, the gentle way he spoke in complete contrast to what he was saying. Asmodeus had a magical mouth and fucked if she wasn’t enjoying his eating her out after three of her demons had come in her. She shuddered as the orgasm he’d been slowly building was reaching the point of no return. 

“Fuck,” she whimpered out, she was close, but she couldn’t get there, then she felt Asmo pull away, pull her legs up as he thrust his erection her, before crossing her legs and draping them over one of his shoulders.

Asmodeus began to thrust into her body, Belphegor watched as her eyes glazed over with the pleasure she was feeling, he then leaned down and wrapped a hand around her throat and began to squeeze. 

Asmodeus noticed what he was doing and moaned, “Oh fuck yes, she likes that!” he muttered, feeling her body contract around the length of his erection. He picked up his pace, he was hungry for her, but he couldn’t take up most of the night. Asmodeus knew with enough practice, she could go all night with all seven of them, he was hoping to get this to be a regular occurrence, the sexual energy of the room was empowering. 

Rosa didn’t think they could wring another orgasm from her, but they did. She came around Asmo, her crossed legs shaking hard from the force of it, “Fuck!” she groaned out as Belphegor released her throat, thrusting raggedly between her breasts before he pulled away enough to come on her breasts. 

Belphegor’s soft sigh as he came shook her harder than Asmodeus’ cries of pleasure. Belphegor moved off her, making Asmodeus grin as he pulled out of her long enough to flip her onto her onto her stomach, pulling her hips up, making her move onto her hands and knees. He snaked his way beneath her, backwards, so that his erection was by her mouth. She smirked right before he buried his face back into her pussy. 

Rosa licked his erection and was about to start sucking on in when she felt another cock prodding her folds. She looked up to see Lucifer sitting casually on his bed, beautifully nude so that meant it was, “Beel?” she asked. 

“Hm?” he asked as he slid into her body in one stroke. 

“Fuck,” she moaned. Asmodeus was still licking her clit as Beelzebub started to thrust into her body. Rosa’s mouth went straight over Asmodeus’ cock, she began to suction as she swirled her saliva around the tip of his erection, massaging her tongue up and down his erection as she sucked. 

Rosa had to mentally focus on what she was doing because the feeling of both Asmo’s tongue and Beel pounding into her was nearly impossible to experience and focus on pleasuring anyone. The orgasm she experienced next hit her without any warning, she had to pull Asmodeus’ erection out of her mouth to cry out from the pleasure. She was sure her vision may have given out at one point as her climax peaked and keep climbing. 

Beel on his part could feel the sensation of Asmodeus lapping at Rosa’s clit, the sensation not unwelcomed, and paired with Rosa’s body contracting around his cock, he was painfully close. Watching all his brothers take turns pleasuring her had been all the foreplay he’d needed. Her passion was honest, and hungry, she hovered between each of their sin, but never diving into one or another. 

Rosa cried out Beel’s name as another orgasm stole her breath away, the impassioned cry was enough to push Beel over the edge with her, he thrust into her twice more before he came into her, the orgasm having stemmed from the base of his spine and seemed to overcome the rest of his body, he remembered this feeling from the last time he’d mounted her. He’d often wondered if it was the blush of a new bed partner that made their first encounter so passionate. He knew it was more now; he cared about her, and she cared about him. That was the difference for him. She’d been willing to sacrifice it all to keep Lucifer from breaking his word, from being hurt, to Beel, there was no greater love she could have proved. 

Asmodeus had begun stroking himself as Rosa cried out, her come mixed with Beel had been too much stimulation for him to bear at once. He’d come all over his stomach, Rosa’s body over his was enough to make him shudder with his climax. He gasped out as Beel pulled away from her completely; Rosa collapsing beside Asmodeus. 

Rosa had lost count of how many orgasms she had; not that she’d been keeping count to begin with. Whenever she was with them; she knew she’d be pleasured. It almost seemed like a point of pride for them, she knew it certainly was for Lucifer. Thinking of him, she’d wondered why he’d let them all go first. A few months before, he would have been annoyed and angry at the idea. 

“I wanted them to know the difference, beloved,” he said softly, as if he was reading her mind. At times, it truly did seem as if he could do it. Though, she figured it was her expressive face that gave it away.

“The difference of what?” she whispered out as she looked to him as he slowly maneuvered her on the bed so that she was facing him, though still very much on her back on the bed. 

“The difference between when you come for me, and when you come for them,” he replied languidly as he traced a hand down her chest toward her navel.

“Y’all turned this into a competition?” she asked before laughing and covering her face. 

“More like proving he’s just talking shit, baby girl,” said Belphegor from his comfortable position on the bed. 

She shook her head, “I suppose it would be disingenuous not to get into a verbal altercation over who makes me come harder,”

“Me, naturally,” said Satan with a smirk. 

Before the argument began, she held her hands up, “Excuse me, considering the person this involves is me, I think I get to decide that, and I don’t need sidebar discussions, thanks. In any case, even if I was lucid enough during an orgasm to rate it; I still wouldn’t tell any one of you, on principle. So, this argument is moot, and you’ll all be posturing without any proof from me, and if I hear anyone start telling anyone else about this, I’mma claim you ain’t shit in bed and there you go, how about that?” she declared with a chuckle.

“So, it’s me, right?” Mammon teased with a grin. 

Rosa laughed and then she added in earnest, “I know you’d always have my back, I’d stake my life on it,” she said earnestly, making Mammon turn away from it. She turned back to Lucifer who was patiently waiting for her to give him her undivided attention. 

“You and I have something I can’t even name, something that doesn’t need to be named,” she said tenderly. 

“No, it doesn’t, you walked through fire for me today,” he said solemnly, all the emotions he’d been feeling were there for her to see. She couldn’t look away because at that very moment, she felt they were feeling the exact same thing. Her humor won out, making the tender moment something that was completely theirs.

“I don’t think we should make it a habit,” she teased some making him smirk as he moved to crawl over her body. The predatory look in his eyes was back and her body was instantly ready to go. She didn’t understand it, all he need do is look her in the eye and she’d know what he wanted. 

He chuckled darkly as he said coyly, “Agreed, beloved. Now, I believe it is my turn to make you come.” Her eyes had changed as soon as Rosa was aware of what he was ready to do. Again, the surge of power coursing through him, at seeing her react to nothing but his attention, it was thrilling. 

Lucifer settled between her thighs, Rosa wrapping them around his hips instinctively. He kissed his way from her left ear, following along her jawline before kissing her lips. His wings flickered with the anticipation of taking her, the dark need in him slowly seeping out of him, the side of himself he kept away from his previous partners. 

Rosa felt it, it vibrated through him and into her. His eyes were now aglow and what little control she had over her reactions was nearly gone. He then let out a growl so feral, Rosa’s control snapped entirely as she let out a moan so hungry, the brothers flinched from the sound of it. 

“ _There’s my girl_ ,” Lucifer trilled the sound a smooth curl of sound, rolling over every nerve ending heightening her sense of touch. 

“I,” she gasped, but she couldn’t help it, she wouldn’t be able to walk out of that room even if she hadn’t been fucked by six demons. 

Lucifer bit into the right side of her neck, making her cry out lustfully again. Lucifer knew she was close, and the knowledge made him painfully hard. He would make her come without touching her much, because his brothers needed to understand. He shared her body, but they would _never_ have this. This side of her was _his,_ this was what Diavolo wanted from her. This perfect, blind submission to his lust. _“Tell them, beloved, tell them who you belong to,”_ his voice was a mix of words and growls, words she would never understand if she didn’t already know him like this. 

This was why she ended up with scratches, bruising and bite marks, this side of him was mostly instinct, and laying its claim on her was his desire. When he spoke to her like that, she could deny him nothing, and he knew this. “I’ve always been yours,” she replied breathlessly, she was so close to coming, the press of his body, his voice by her ear, it was getting to be too much. 

_“Good girl,”_ Lucifer purred before he slipped an arm under her back and pulled her up with him. She gasped as his erection slid into her body as she sat on his lap while he kneeled on the bed. 

His smile was self-satisfied perfection, but even if she had it in her to taunt him, she wouldn’t. His right hand found its way into her hair, gripping it boldly as her arms went about his neck. He tugged her hair back roughly making her whimper with approval, his smile turned dark as he began to fuck her, his left clawed hand holding her hip helping her ride him. 

She was moaning with abandon now, she forgot about anyone else being in the room. Rosa just wanted him to make her come, her body needed it. “ _Please_ , fuck,” she begged desperately. Her voice a sob of desire Lucifer seemed to pull from somewhere deep within her body.

Lucifer reveled in her cries, the begging; the begging threw him over the edge of control. She didn’t beg outside of their coupling. She’d laugh he’d ever asked her, demanded it of her; but in these moments, he was her master. “Come, Rosa,” he commanded harshly as he began to pound into her. 

Rosa was so close, when he began to pound into her faster, harder, her body leapt into the climax she needed, she cried out digging her fingernails into his back as she arched back away from him, her body was bowing away from him, he released her hair and let her gently fall back against the bed as he pulled her legs around his hip and set them up on either shoulder and continued to fuck her. 

Rosa gave up trying to think, this was the place in her mind where she was mostly herself and she loved that he was pleasuring her. Lucifer’s claws were digging into her hips as he thrust into her hard, her body jolting powerfully whenever their bodies met. Her body would be bruised tomorrow, but she could think of no other way she’d have him. “ _Fuck, faster, Daddy, please_ ,” she moaned, so close to coming again, so very close to shattering she could almost taste it. 

Lucifer did as she begged, he was close himself, watching her be taken after face fucking her had him wired, he’d all but forgotten about his brothers, she’d become his singular focus. Her body was waiting for his permission, she was waiting. He knew, he was almost there, he just needed something from her. 

Rosa noticed he was getting close, and the fact was driving him near the edge again, she opened her eyes enough to look at him, her breathing was labored, her throat raw from the screaming he’d triggered from her. He must have sensed her eyes on him, because he locked eyes with her, a growl escaped him, he sounded both aggressive and pleading. The need in his glowing red eyes, was the catalyst to her final orgasm, her moan was high pitched, a long keening sound of both need and fulfillment. 

Lucifer followed her into bliss, bowing over her body, as her legs fell to either side of his hips, he was breathing heavy, but in far better condition than she. He smiled some at the heavy-lidded look she was giving him. 

“Beloved?” he asked quietly. 

“I think I know what the color blue tastes like now,” she joked breathlessly as she once again covered her face with both hands, making the brothers and Lucifer laugh. 

Asmodeus shook his head, “Fuck, Rosa you are another person with him,” he said in awe. 

“Huh?” Rosa asked as she looked to Asmodeus, her movements were languid, Lucifer was still inside her and she wasn’t quite ready for him to leave her yet so she once again wrapped her legs around his hips. His response was a small laugh, but he remained where he was. 

“You, I’ve never met that girl, the girl who could probably be nibbled on like a chew toy and would probably come the entire time,” Asmodeus cooed as he got closer to her. 

Lucifer let out a low frequency growl, warning Asmodeus not to get any closer. Asmodeus backed up from Rosa, “Sure as hell never see _you_ that way,” Asmodeus muttered to Lucifer.

_“Mine,”_ came that feral growl as he stared at Asmodeus. 

The other brothers backed away slowly, Rosa called out, “Lucifer,” she said quietly, drawing his attention back to her. 

Upon looking at Rosa, her concerned seeped into his consciousness. He sobered before slowly pulling out of Rosa’s body. Rosa eased herself onto her elbows and smiled at them again. Lucifer was still looking surly, but he was far less aggressive than he was a moment ago. 

Rosa then grinned, “Who wants to shower together?” Before she realized what a mistake that question was, they’d all made a break toward Lucifer’s bedroom, for the exception of Lucifer. There was no a full fledge argument going on about who had a right to. 

Rosa shook her head before looking at Lucifer, “I, err, am sorry?”

“We will discuss your punishment later, beloved, for now, let me get them the fuck out of my room,” he growled coming to his feet before turning back to her and saying, “We are not finished, pet, not now, not ever.”

Rosa gave him a smile, “I’m counting on it.” 


End file.
